


Manners

by Lydi_A



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydi_A/pseuds/Lydi_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>킹스맨 전력60분 [Manners]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manners

"농담이죠?"

에그시가 영 못미덥다는 듯 되물었다. 해리는 잔을 살짝 기울였다가 남은 술을 한 번에 삼켰다. 빈 잔이 가볍게 탁자에 부딪히고 이번엔 해리의 고개가 살짝 기울어졌다. 에그시는 소파에 기대앉아서 고개를 기울이는 해리를 눈 한번 깜박이지 못하고 쳐다보았다. 입이 살짝 벌어져 있음은 덧붙이지 않아도 자명했다.

"어디까지나 형식적인 관례이니 강제적인 것은 아니야. 거절하고 싶으면 거절해도 괜찮네."  
"진짜란 말이에요?!"

에그시가 벌떡 일어나며 소리를 질렀다. 해리는 꼬았던 다리를 풀고 소파에서 일어났다.

"그럼 거절한 것으로 알고 먼저 일어나보지."

해리가 옷매를 만지며 대수롭지 않게 말했다. 에그시는 깜짝 놀라서 해리의 팔을 잡았다.

"누가 거절한대요?"

해리는 에그시를 보며 피식 웃었다. 에그시도 자신의 행동이 부끄러웠는지 얼굴에 붉은 기운이 돌았다. 어색해 죽으려고 하는 에그시를 보면서 해리가 정중하게 말했다.

"그럼, 이쪽으로."

해리를 쫄래쫄래 뒤따라 가면서 에그시는 제 얼굴을 마구 문질렀다. 지금 꿈을 꾸고 있는 건 아닌지 영 현실감이 들지 않았다. 최종 후보 단계까지 오면 선임과 떡을 치는 전통이라니 누군지 몰라도 감히 말도 꺼내지 못할 드림 판타지를 이루게 해주어서 에그시는 대단히 감사했다.   
끼이익 문이 열리는 소리와 동시에 에그시의 심장도 쿵쿵 뛰었다. 해리는 가볍게 혀를 차며 문에 기름칠해야겠다는 둥 한가한 소리를 했다. 에그시가 재빠르게 문을 닫고 들어왔는데, 막상 들어오고 나니 이러지도 못하겠고 저러지도 못하겠고 똥 마려운 강아지처럼 안절부절못했다.

"종일 그렇게 서 있을 건가?"

해리가 자신의 목에 매달린 넥타이를 느슨하게 풀면서 물었다. 에그시는 그게 마치 신호라도 되는 양 빠르고, 절도있게 옷을 벗기 시작했다. 해리가 조금 놀란 듯이 에그시를 보면서 천천히 넥타이를 잡아당겼다. 에그시가 바지 벨트를 잡아빼다가 말고 얼굴을 와락 구기면서 앓는 소리를 했다.

"제길! 누구 애태워 죽으라고 그렇게 벗는 거에요?"

**Author's Note:**

> 전력 좀 늦게 시작해서 본게임 직전에 타임 오버 됐습니다.  
> 해리의 침대매너 강의를 보고 싶었어요.


End file.
